1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable, internal combustion engine powered, take-off power package system (TOPPS) and, more specifically, to a power drive system including a power drive package that is used to drive a plurality of detachable, packaged, driven units such as hydraulic pumps, electric generators, air compressors, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable, self contained tools presently on the market include a prime mover permanently attached to a specific tool. While these devices provide useful features in environments where electrical power is not available, they are limited in versatility due to each tool requiring its own prime mover (usually an internal combustion engine, ICE). To increase the versatility of these tools, systems have been designed that include a prime mover separately mounted to a power drive unit, and a number of modular tools that may be selectively connected to the power drive unit. These systems allow a single prime mover to be used with a plurality of tools, thus reducing the overall cost while providing an extensive range of power tools and associated functions. Unfortunately, these systems have modules that are either both difficult and time consuming to connect, or allow unacceptable freedom of movement between the prime mover and the associated driven module.
Exemplary, related art will now be discussed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,340,741, issued to Pietro on Sep. 12, 1967, discloses a power take-off connection for the driving shaft of an internal combustion engine. No details concerning other connections to the engine are disclosed, however. U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,353, issued to Streng on Mar. 8, 1988, discloses a fuel container support system for a combustion engine within a support frame. External connections to the drive shaft or other sections of the frame are not discussed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,786, issued to Ellegard on Jul. 19, 1988, discloses a releasable engine coupling arrangement for use between an ICE and a power tool. The coupling arrangement, however, allows a large amount of free movement between the shafts, as well as being suited only for smaller hand-held tools. U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,323, issued to Casper et al. on Feb. 5, 1991, discloses a portable power unit for various power tools. As this device is for smaller tools, there are no frames used for the various tools or the ICE.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,669, issued to Parmley on Feb. 12, 1991, discloses a modular energy system wherein a driving unit that includes a power plant may be selectively connected to driven units via a drive shaft. Due to the large size and weight of the units, there is apparently no need for a solid connection between the units. Canadian Patent No. 447,271, issued on Mar. 16, 1948, discloses portable engines used for powering a variety of power tools via a flexible shaft. No connection to the engine housing is disclosed. British Pat. Application No. 2,072,093, published Sep. 30, 1981, discloses a method of coupling an internal combustion engine (ICE) to an implement using a centering ring, a centering part, and plug-in coupling parts for the drive shaft. As the connection between the engine and the implement is semi-permanent, no quick release mechanism is used.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a take-off power package system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.